


In the Backseat

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [51]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cameron in the backseat of Wilson's car with the windows down. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Backseat

"Are you sure Wilson is okay with, this?" Cameron asked as she tried to keep her feet under her. They had been drinking at the bar while House tried to explain hockey to her. She thought she was starting to catch on when some ass changed the station to a football game.

House nearly started a riot trying to have it changed back to the Devils game. He may have been a little drunk at that point. The disturbance at the bar had been the catalyst for the call to Wilson.

House looped an arm under her shoulders to keep her upright. 'Trying not to topple to one side himself. "He doesn't mind. 'Done it before," he replied.

Wilson pulled up in front of the bar in his Volvo. He was shaking his head slowly as he came around the car to let them in. As he opened he door, House started to say something. Wilson held up a hand. "I don't want to know. Just get in the car."

Laughing, House dragged Cameron into the backseat. "We'll tell you all about it on the way home."

Wilson shook his head again and closed the car door. He slid behind the wheel and started the car. ''It's bad enough that you do this to yourself, but now you drag Cameron with you?"

"Hey! We were fine until some jackass changed the channel," Cameron protested, her voice beginning to slur.

"Yeah, Jimmy, we were having fun," House added. He pressed the control to lower the window next to him, then reached across to open the other one too, needing the cold night air to keep him a little closer to sobriety.

Wilson rolled his eyes and kept driving. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the road and not in the mirror. He didn't want to know what the two tipsy doctors in the backseat were doing.

Cameron leaned over to House, whispered to him, "I wanna suck you off right now."

House lifted an eyebrow and glanced at her. He was surprised, but he didn't show her that. "In Wilson's car?" he muttered out the corner of his mouth. "With the windows down? People can see you."

"Mmnhmm," she purred. 'Trailed a finger along his thigh, inched dangerously close to the center seam of his jeans.

He said nothing. He watched her hand creep toward the fly of his jeans. Nimble little fingers worked the button free, then slowly drew the zipper down, opening his jeans enough for her hand to slide inside. A soft grunt rumbled in his chest. A quick glance to the rearview mirror to see if Wilson noticed – he hadn't, then back to Cameron as she finished undoing his jeans. Realizing that she was actually going to go though with it, he felt his body reacting to her touch. He always reacted to her but this was different – this made his body hum with energy. His legs tightened as she leaned over him.

Her loose hair fell over his lap, mostly shielding his crotch from view as she drew his cock from his shorts. Though if Wilson paid any attention at all, he would know _exactly_ what they were doing. So would any vehicle with decent height that pulled up next to them. House wasn't sure which part was more exhilarating – doing it in Wilson's car or doing it without Wilson knowing about it or doing it knowing someone else might see them.

His brain settled on 'all of the above'.

When she wrapped her warm, wet, lip gloss-coated lips around him, he had to clamp down his back teeth. She was impressively good at this. His brain didn't have time to do more than react because his dick took over as soon as her mouth touched him.

The taboo of getting one's rocks off in the backseat of one's best-friend's car while said best-friend was driving one home, along busy city streets, from an almost-bar fight meant House would not last long.

Cameron moaned lightly around him and his fingers clenched in her hair. His toes curled in his sneakers. She did it again and it was all he could do not to make a sound. One more time and he was thrusting his hips toward her mouth. He gave a quick tap to her cheek as warning, then came so hard his knees nearly locked up.

He rubbed the heel of his hand into his thigh while Cameron cleaned him up and tucked him back into his jeans. She rolled her head in his lap as she wiped her mouth, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

House wagged a finger at her. "You are a bad, bad girl," he hissed.

Her grin grew wider and she reached up to press a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone." Then she giggled and nearly rolled into the floorboards.

"You're drunk," House stated and rolled his eyes, resting his head on the back of the seat.

Cameron was still giggling as Wilson pulled up in front of House's apartment. With a bit more head-shaking, Wilson let the two stumbling doctors out of his car and told them, "From now on, you two drink at home."

"Yes, _Mother_ ," House rumbled and clapped Wilson on the shoulder.

Wilson sighed and shook his head one more time, but offered a 'you're welcome' to Cameron's gratitude for the ride.

Cameron waved to Wilson as he got back into his car to drive away. "Do you think he knows what we did?" she asked House.

"We?" House countered. "I think it was _you_ doing all the doing."

"Didn't hear you complaining."

"Nope. And I won't complain if you want to do it again, inside the apartment, on the couch," he offered with a half-drunken leer.


End file.
